Cry for the Dream
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Pegasus/Cynthia. Pegasus paints one last picture, in order to finally say good-bye. Slight AU.


Cry for the Dream 

by WSJ 

This is in honor of Myotismon13's story **Blind Guides**. I liked Pegasus before I read it, and now I'm absolutely in love with him. ^^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO and the song belongs to the creators of Gundam W. 

Muse-of-the-Moment: A fanart of Duke, Ryou, and Malik that Hikari NoTenshi did for me. *squeals happily* It's from a scene in YoTU, and I love it!!! XD 

Notes: Let's see... Pegasus/Cynthia, slight AU. The song in italics is "Cry for the Dream", Heero Yuy's image song. The one that I only have a verse of, in regular text, is "To Be In Love", from the Robotech soundtrack. 

()()()()() 

_I've got no use for ordinary heroes --- or for being an ordinary hero,_

Pegasus J. Crawford sat dejectedly on the pourch steps of a small white house on the edge of a small town in Mid-Western America. Children ran past laughing, and a teen rode by on her bike, but he took no notice, staring at the flowerbeds that his wife of two months had planted just a few weeks before. But now, in the harsh summer heat, they were all dead or dying. 

Just like his beloved wife. 

The house had belonged to Pegasus's father, and he and Cynthia had lived in it together for only a short time. It was small, but had a wonderful charm to it. But now Pegasus didn't care at all. Nothing mattered anymore. 

_For they don't… it doesn't suit me!   
I can't stand it_

Pegasus didn't even notice as it began to rain, drenching him in seconds. His silver hair was plastered against his face and neck, his cotton t-shirt and jeans soaked through and clinging to him. 

"Mr Crawford!" one of his neighbors yelled as she got ready to go inside her own house. "Go inside! You'll catch your death of cold." 

Pegasus gave her a numb nod, but made no move to get out of the rain. _Death of cold..._ Well, at least he'd be able to see Cynthia again. 

_Sugary friendship ---   
It's so boring it puts me to sleep --- it has to be a joke!_

But the biggest blow had come when the doctor had told Pegasus, just minutes after his wife had died, that she'd been pregnant. Now they were both dead, mother and unborn child. 

As the rain streamed down around him, Pegasus burried his face in his hands and began to weep. He wept for the child he would never know, for his Cynthia, for his own shattered life. Nothing would ever be the same again. His inspiration was gone, his dreams shattered. 

_And before the dream disappears, I can try to capture it   
Big shout, shout, you can shout!   
Someone is shouting…_

The rain was coming down harder now, and Pegasus go up and began to run, still crying. He didn't know where he was going, just that he had to get away. He had to get away from the house that had gathered so many memories, even in so short of a time. Happy memories. Those were the ones that hurt the most. 

_ Cry for the dream… yea yea yea   
In my heart   
Cry for the dream… yea yea yea   
I shout tonight..._

Pegasus found himself in front of a bar, and he went in for no particular reason. He'd never been drunk before, never even tasted alcohal. Icky, vile stuff. But now he found himself gulping it down by the glass, hoping it would dull the pain. 

It didn't. 

_The chains that bind me ---   
They cannot be seen… so you better be careful, too…_

Several hours later, after the rain had stopped, he stumbled home. He crashed through the house, cursing everything and anything he could think of in an articulate, if slurred, voice. He made his way up to his paint studio, and stared at the easal dumbly, as if he'd forgotten what it was for. 

Then, without any clear picture of why he was doing it, he sat down and began to paint. The picture took shape quickly under his hands, though it was to be his last truly inspired work. All the others that came after would just be cards, cards and monsters. But this... 

This was his masterpeice. 

This was his good-bye. 

_So if you are going to set me free,   
Try betting everything on it now… for today is the last chance_

Pegasus painted all through the night and into the morning, until the alcohal finally over came his head and he fell asleep, still at the easal. 

However, when he came to, he was laying in his bed, his clothes shucked and laying next to the bed. How he'd gotten there, he had no idea. He breathed deeply, savoring the scent of roses that lingered around him. It was so strong that he wondered for a moment if he'd spilled a bottle of Cynthia's perfume last night during his ranting. She'd always worn rose perfume. 

_The thrill that makes those sparks fly --- I just want more of it!   
Big shout, shout, you can shout!   
Shout into the moonless night…_

After a few minutes, Pegasus levered himself upright, ignoring (for the most part) the wave of nausia that flooded over him. He stumbled to the bathroom and splashed cold water against his face, which woke him up more thoughroughly and chased away the last of the hang-over, which he'd mostly slept off. It was now late afternoon, and the sun was just beginning to set. 

The smell of roses was almost over-powering now, and it was beginning to drive Pegasus insane with greif and memories. He stumbled out of the bedroom clutching at his head with one hand, and suddenly became aware of singing. 

He froze in the middle of the hallway, scarcely daring to believe what he was hearing. 

"To be in love,   
"Must be the sweetest feeling that a girl can feel.   
"To be in love.   
"To live a dream   
"With somebody you care about like no one else..." 

That had been Cynthia's favorite song. 

_I hold close my burning feelings, wanting to grab ahold of tomorrow ---   
To escape beyond the time that no one can stop!_

Almost as if in a trance, Pegasus followed the song to his studio, and peeked inside. A woman was sitting in front of the easal where he had sat last night, the brush in her hand. A little girl with silver-blond hair played at her feet, and the woman seemed to be singing half to herself and half to the little girl 

The woman turned then, and saw Pegasus, but he couldn't see her face because the sun was streaming in the big picture window behind her. All he could see was her silhoette. But she was smiling at him, even as she pulled the little girl up into her arms. "Otou-san!" the girl shreiked, holding out herarms toward Pegasus, even as both began to fade away. 

Pegasus just stood and stared, his mouth open, not sure if they'd ever really been there at all. Then a breeze blew through the open window, caressing his cheek like a final good-bye kiss. 'Aishiteru', the wind seemed to whisper. 'I love you...' 

_ Cry for the dream… yea yea yea   
Passionately   
Cry for the dream… yea yea yea   
Shouting tonight..._

He didn't move for several minutes, barely daring to even breathe. Then he took a step forward, stopped, then another, toward the easal. The picture was still the one he'd painted in his drunken sorrow the night before, but at the same time it was not. 

It was him, and Cynthia, standing together on the pourch of this very house, Pegasus's arm around his beloved's waist. 

But now a little girl with silver-blond hair played by their feet with a little yellow-and-brown dog. 

_I spread my wings in the darkness and fly towards tomorrow   
Riding on the wind as I gaze upon it…_

Pegasus smiled, even as another tear slid down his face. "I understand Cynthia," he whispered to no one. "I understand now..." 

_ Cry for the dream… yea yea yea   
In my heart   
Cry for the dream… yea yea yea   
I shout tonight_

Going downstairs, Pegasus stepped outside to watch the sunset, breathing in deeply the cool air that still seemed laced with the scent of roses. He sat down on the steps again, this time not in broody silence but in peace. 

Looking down at the flowerbeds, Pegasus wondered idly if they were too far gone to save. Then a small splash of color caught his eye, and he laughed outloud, throwing his head back as he hadn't since Cynthia had gotten sick. 

One small flower had opened. 

Its petals were silvery-blond. 

_ Cry for the dream… yea yea yea   
Passionately   
Cry for the dream… yea yea yea   
Shouting tonight..._

()()()()() 

WSJ: *grins* Don't ask me where that came from! I love Pegsy-chan! *hugs* 

Pegasus: *sweatdrop* Oh help... 

God bless minna-san! 


End file.
